Is Love Worth It?
by Destiney1
Summary: James and Lily meet during the summer of seventh year. James and Lily are complete opposites and find that they are attracted to each other. What happens when James returns to Hogwarts will his friends accept Lily for who she is? It is sort of like 'Gr
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the marauders or Lily.  
  
Okay I would just like to say that this is along the same lines of Grease. I just love that movie anyway continuing on with this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter arrived at his family's summer cabin by the lake after completing his sixth year of school, he was glad to be away from the love sick girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was a baggy dark denim jeans, white tee-shirt and black leather jacket wearing babe magnet, for lack of a better term.  
  
He was popular but not the preppy popular he was popular with the ladies who seemed to follow him and his friends around where ever they went kind of popular. Most of the girls found him dangerous and alluring what with wearing a leather jacket, picking fights and of course the pranks James and his friends pulled.  
  
James had been a troublemaking bad ass ever since his first year at Hogwarts, guys wanted to be him (secretly of course, it was unrespectable to be bad in that era) and girls wanted to date him (who wouldn't want to date a bad ass). This of course made the guys jealous causing them to hate James and his leather wearing friends.  
  
It was a great shock to the jocks however when James and some of his friends tried out for the quidditch team and even more of a shock when James was made quidditch captain (it wasn't right he wasn't a jock, they were). This seemed to make the girls want James even more but who wouldn't want a bad ass that was also athletic.  
  
Unfortunately for the girls James had been taken most of sixth year by Mackenzie Garman. She and her groups of friends were known by the boys of Hogwarts as the marauders property. No boy asked any of them out but they loved to look because of the tight usually trampish outfits the girls dressed in.  
  
James and Mackenzie had however broken up during the Easter Holidays causing most girls to flirt incessantly with him after the break up. James hated when they flirted with him to James they looked at him as if he were a piece of meat which to most he probably was. Lucky for James it was finally summer a break away from school.  
  
James had decided to go up to the lake for the summer, his family had a summer cabin there and it was the one place to get away from the giggling girls of Hogwarts. He lounged around the cabin most of the morning and decided to walk around the lake after lunch.  
  
**  
  
Lily Evans arrived at a cabin by a lake her family was vacationing in it during the summer. Lily was different from her family she was a witch while the rest of her family were muggles or nonmagic people by witches and wizards. Lily went to a wizarding school in Ireland. (a/n: Hogwarts isn't in Ireland, at least I don't think it is, well in this fic it isn't)  
  
Lily was popular, the preppy sort of popular, as in good grades, sensibly dressed, and above all a goody to shoes (exactly the opposite of the marauders and their girls). Lily wore the conservative outfits that didn't show an ounce of flashy flesh and her dating preference, the jocks.  
  
Lily ate lunch with her family (all good girls do) then decided to go for a walk around the lake to take in the beautiful scenery. She was halfway around the lake when she saw a leather jacket wearing boy with messy black hair.  
  
"Oh great a juvenile delinquent" she muttered to herself as she continued to walk his way. He had to be look at the state of him. His clothes scream 'I am going to be a criminal in my future' look. She assumed he was probably a school drop out mechanic or something along that line.  
  
"Hello" the delinquent said to her.  
  
'The nerve of him to speak to me' Lily thought to herself. 'Just ignore him and he will go away' she continued to walk past him as if he wasn't even there. It worked he just looked at her dumbstruck as she continued to walk around the lake.  
  
**  
  
James couldn't believe it that had to be the first time a girl had totally blown him off most girls found him appealing and would drool if he even looked at them. He had been thinking of the girl all night and by dawn found that she was actually quite appealing and pretty.  
  
He assumed he was attracted to her because she had blown him off it definitely wasn't because of the way she dressed. If his friends knew that he was attracted to someone who dressed conservatively and reeked of a holier than thou persona, he shuddered at the thought.  
  
He went out in search of her and found her sitting on a rock overlooking the lake. She looked stunning as the sun brightened her locks of wavy red hair or more so because she was in a swim suite that showed her curves wonderfully "hey" he said walking up behind her.  
  
He had startled her she nearly fell off of the rock. He was startled by the look of disgust she gave him like he was beneath her or something. He laughed at the idea his family probably had more money than all of her relatives combined and yet she looked at him as if he were a low life.  
  
"I wanted to know what it is about me that disgust you" James said, he never beat around the bush he always went straight to the point.  
  
"Excuse me" she said in an Irish accent. James found the accent rather attractive and noticed that she was offended by what he said but it was true.  
  
"I said I want to know why it is that you look at me like I am beneath you" James replied "is it my clothes, the way I look or are you just a stuck up snob" he didn't mean to say the last part but even he can loose his temper when someone was looking at him the way she was.  
  
"What?" she asked confusedly. She was definitely surprised at his words but once she thought about it she was rather stuck up to judge someone without getting to know them.  
  
James smiled on the inside but remained unreadable as realization dawned on her face and her shining emerald eyes widened in shock "I think you heard me the first time but if you really want me to repeat myself-  
  
"That is quite all right, I heard you the first time" the girl replied interrupting him "I am Lily Evans."  
  
James shook her extended hand "I am James Potter" he said.  
  
**  
  
The two months at the lake were some of the best days of both Lily and James lives. James for once had actually gotten to know a girl other than his friends and had been a perfect gentleman all summer holding her hand, pulling the door open for her and not once did he try to kiss her.  
  
He wanted to but knew that she was the type that liked to take things slow. He had done magic but instead of being expelled his father had convinced the ministry to suspend him for two weeks at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Lily was surprised at how attracted she was to this boy he was the complete opposite of what she usually dated. He was so sweet never once did he make a pass at her although sometimes she wished he would have. Lily also found out that she would be going to a new wizarding school in England.  
  
It was the last night at the lake for the both of them. Lily would be heading to her new home and James would be returning to his. They sat on the rock where they first officially met and watched the sunset.  
  
He ever so gently brought his lips down to hers and kissed her.  
  
It was a tender gentle kiss but he had gotten more out of that little kiss than any French kiss he had ever had. To him it was worth the wait all summer the night had been perfect his only regret was not being able to see her again.  
  
Lily's insides melted with that one little kiss, apart from the way he dressed he was absolutely perfect but then again after spending the summer with him she was beginning to fall for the leather look it suited him well. Her only regret was not being able to see him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is all I have time for right now. I hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter we get to meet the rest of the marauders and the girls. Toodles for now,  
  
Destiney 


	2. Chapter One

Is Love Worth It?  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the marauders or Lily.  
  
Author's Note- I saw another Grease based fic posted but I decided to continue with this one anyway. This one will have no one singing songs (sorry if that ruins it for you) and the characters will be a mix of different personalities. For instance Sirius is like Kenickie by being James best friend but Remus is the one who worked over the summer to get the broom. The reason for this we know Sirius has money (the Firebolt) so he wouldn't have to work for it (obviously) but Remus wasn't very rich if you recall (tattered robes and such). Makes sense, I think so, well with that said I will continue with the story.  
  
Sorry for not updating, my story was saved on my notebook and I had to order a piece to get it up and running again the cord broke and the battery died on me.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in Floreans waiting for James who had owled Sirius about his two week suspension. The three marauders decided to wait to get their school supplies until the day before they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express. All three of them were dressed in baggy dark denim jeans, white tee-shirts and black leather jackets.  
  
"Hey! Give that back" Peter said angrily jumping out of his chair. Sirius had just taken his 'Quidditch Weekly' magazine away from him and started looking threw it.  
  
"Whacha need it for Wormtail" Sirius replied as he shifted threw the magazine stopping occasionally to look at a page or two.  
  
"Yeah it isn't like you are on the Gryffindor quidditch team or anything" Remus added looking over Sirius's shoulder at the magazine.  
  
"Neither are you, Moony" Sirius replied causing Remus to smack him upside the head.  
  
"No, I am not on the team but the magazine is mine, so give it back" Peter retorted grabbing the magazine away from Sirius "besides mum got it for me."  
  
Sirius didn't respond about Peter bringing his mum into it instead he chose to ignore Peter and turned to Remus "where were you all summer?"  
  
"What are you his mum" Peter replied sarcastically still angry about Sirius taking his magazine away from him.  
  
"Lay off Wormtail I wasn't speaking to you" Sirius retorted. He turned back to Remus "so where were you all summer?"  
  
"I was working" Remus replied casually.  
  
"Working?" Sirius and Peter asked confusedly at the same time. Sirius had never worked a day in his life. His family had all the money he could possibly want. Peter on the other hand was too lazy to get a job over the summer.  
  
"Yeah, you know as in getting paid for the performance of a labor" Remus said as if he were talking to two five year olds instead of two seventeen year olds.  
  
"No really, we know what it means dunderhead," Sirius scowled "what we were wondering is what did the job entail, comprende mi amigo?"  
  
"Moving boxes around at a muggle warehouse" Remus replied. He had gotten a job at a muggle factory in his local town working to save up money for a broomstick.  
  
"How exciting" Peter said sarcastically "the joy of it, next time invite me."  
  
"Eat dung Wormtail, I worked so that I could by a broom this year" Remus replied. He had to buy a second hand broom but at least he had finally bought a broom unlike Sirius his family didn't have money and he wasn't lazy like Peter "what did you do, Padfoot?"  
  
"The same old same old, spent most of it with Foxy who is now another notch on my pole of conquests" Sirius replied. He and Riana aka Foxy had been dating off and on for the past two years and he had finally made it with her over the summer.  
  
"And think it only took two years to earn that notch you will be bragging about that one to your children and your children's children" Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"I know every time I got closer to sleeping with her we would get into a fight and I would have to start all over again" Sirius replied.  
  
"It's a wonder what being alone with no interruptions for two months can do for your relationship with her, Padfoot" Remus added.  
  
"Want to hear what I did this summer?" Peter asked hopefully feeling a bit left out.  
  
"No" Remus and Sirius replied bluntly. They looked around the ice cream parlor as they ignored Peter's sulking gaze, he really was quite pitiful sometimes but he was a marauder none-the-less (for reasons unknown).  
  
After several minutes of odd silence and looking around Sirius spotted James "hey, there is Prongs" he had just walked into the parlor a few minutes ago and already there was a crowd of goggling girls around him.  
  
"PRONGS" Remus shouted in James direction.  
  
He hadn't heard Remus "OI! PRONGS!" Sirius shouted. Sirius had the loudest voice out of all the marauders and this time James had heard and began walking over to the rest of the marauders.  
  
"Hey Prongs" the three of them said as James sat at their table looking relieved to be away from the crowd of obsessed fans whom seemed to know where he was twenty four seven.  
  
"How are you doing?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hey, it's good to see you guys" James replied.  
  
"Any new girls in that horde?" Sirius asked looking back at the girls that were now walking away sulking as usual. The girls hadn't spotted Remus or Sirius until Sirius shouted but James had sent them off to go bug someone else for a change and miraculously they listened for once.  
  
"Nope just the same old fans" James replied "it never changes does it?"  
  
"Not really" Remus replied "I mean I have been with Iris for over a year now and some girls still think they have a chance with me as if I would cheat on her or something."  
  
Sirius had enough of the idle chit chat "okay here is a summery of the summer's events: Moony had a job, Wormtail was-well being Wormtail, I finally got with Foxy and what did you do over the summer?"  
  
"I was up at the cabin by the lake" James started.  
  
"Having women hang all over him as usual" Peter mumbled an interruption.  
  
"Something that you would know nothing about, the only thing that hangs around you are fellow rats" Sirius said jokingly but Peter had taken him seriously.  
  
"How was the 'action' at the beach?" Remus asked ignoring Peter and Sirius who were glaring at each other for no apparent reason. Everyone knew Sirius was a joker but Peter always took him seriously.  
  
"It was a blast" James replied as he thought about all the time he spent with Lily "I did meet this one really cool girl."  
  
"So you found someone that puts out" Sirius said turning away from Peter who was holding his nose where Sirius had just punched him. James and Remus weren't sure why Sirius had punched him it occasionally happened. (A/N I know the T Birds never hit each other but I don't like Peter although I am going to give him a girlfriend am I generous or what?)  
  
"Is that all you ever think about Padfoot?" James asked annoyed.  
  
"You aren't serious are you, what else is a seventeen year old supposed to think about" Sirius replied in shock at James statement. James knew from the look his friends were giving him he was going to have to lie about his summer.  
  
"Uh Prongs, you going to tell us what happened over the summer or not" Peter asked still holding his nose dabbing at it with a napkin to soak up the blood.  
  
"It was nothing" James replied clearing his throat thinking things over in his head. Yep he was definitely going to have to lie about his summer they were already looking at him worriedly wondering if he hadn't suffered brain damage over the summer.  
  
"Nothing, right" Sirius said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"You got with her though, am I right?" Remus asked as the three marauders waited in anticipation to hear what had happened over the summer to James.  
  
"Tell us about the girl" Peter chimed in.  
  
"There is nothing to tell except that she was absolutely crazy about me" James began but Peter interrupted him.  
  
"How far did you get with her?"  
  
"Of course he got all the way with her, he said she was cool" Sirius replied "she had to be all over him." James wouldn't call a girl cool if she didn't put out "what I want to know is how long it took to get her into bed?"  
  
"With Prongs using his Potter Charm, I am sure it wasn't long at all. She probably melted like Crisco in Snape's hair, not even putting up a fight" Remus added.  
  
James watched in amusement as his three friends talked amongst themselves about what he had done over the summer. He didn't even have to lie but he was beginning to feel guilty about letting them think that his summer was spent with some whore who would give it up in the first week. To him it was the best summer of his life.  
  
"Prongs are you with us." Remus asked. The three marauders just now realized that James was in a complete daze he hadn't even been listening to the conversation.  
  
"Man that girl must really have a hold on you" Sirius said as James came out of his little fantasy world back to the here and now.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about all the times I spent alone with her during those hot summer nights" James retorted, he would never let a girl have a hold on him as Sirius so kindly put it "a summer fling sort of thing, you know what I mean."  
  
James was mentally kicking himself why did he do that, does he always have to protect his image, what about hers. Damn peer pressure always biting people in their asses forcing them to do things they don't want really want to do.  
  
"You don't have to brag about it" Peter said stiffly. He was wondering if he was the only one out of the group that hasn't made it with a girl yet. James had Mackenzie last year and the girl over the summer probably numerous others. Sirius had Riana and numerous other girls while Remus has been dating Selena for the past year now. Sure there was Ashlyn but he had never asked her out.  
  
"Someone is obviously jealous of the rest of us and bitter from the lack of a good lay in their life" Sirius taunted Peter. The four marauders went to get their school supplies then went their separate ways most of them were going to meet up again in the morning at Kings Cross.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Evans walked into the Leaky Cauldron she was supposed to meet someone named Selena Patil who was going to show her around Diagon Alley. They would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night so that Selena could show her how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters in the morning.  
  
"Hello I am Selena Patil are you Lily Evans by any chance?" Lily turned and found herself facing a pretty long curly dark brown haired girl with hazel eyes. She had on a rather short skirt and a low cut skin tight top with a silver badge inscribed with a 'P' on it. Lily took a second glance at her hair and noticed that there were red and yellow streaks in it.  
  
'Oh Merlin a whore is going to show me around' was Lily's first thought but she then scolded herself for thinking that. Lily had learned one thing over the summer not to judge others by the way they dressed. If she had she would never have gotten to know James although she doubted whether she would ever see him again anyways "yeah I am."  
  
"Good, just call me Iris all of my friends do. So I heard you are a transfer from an academy in Ireland, is that right? Selena asked. She looked Lily up and down 'she better not be anything like Babs and Ella or I am going to have to kill myself with the killing curse.' Babs (Barbara) and Ella (Eleanor) were preppy girls at school who were annoying and a pain in the girls' asses.  
  
"Yeah that would be me, I am really nervous about going to Hogwarts this year" Lily replied hoping she didn't sound like a complete idiot.  
  
"Don't worry, you will love Hogwarts it's a home away from home for most" Selena replied comfortingly. Lily appeared to have a nice personality but the way she dressed, honestly it was horrific. Lily was dressed in a dress that covered up every ounce of femininity she owned. Selena and her friends philosophy was 'if you got it flaunt it' why else would you have it.  
  
"I loved my old school, I wish I were there instead" Lily said. She thought Selena seemed nice enough good thing people aren't always what they appear to be at least she hoped.  
  
"You will fit in, you can chill with me and mine, you will have a fly time with us" Selena replied. The two girls spent the day shopping for Lily's school supplies then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some sleep before they headed out in the morning for Kings Cross.  
  
~*~  
  
I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed for the first part of the story. Jitterbelle, cryz4ds, mogliecat, Linda, sirius' lover, Bella Black, Cassiopia, Dragondemon, Female Marauders, s, zebragurl, and ThePopGurlz. Thank you all so much it was really appreciated. 


	3. Chapter Two

Is Love Worth It?  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, in this fic that includes the marauders (MWPP) and Lily.  
  
Summary: James and Lily meet up during the summer of their seventh year at a cabin by the lake. It isn't love at first sight but they manage to fall in love. How will James friends react when they discover what kind of girl Lily Evans really is? Can true love conquer all? Read and find out.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I would also like to note that I am currently working on another story called 'A Challenge Changes Everything' and won't be able to update on this story as much as I normally would have liked too.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
Three girls walked or more like sauntered threw the barrier separating Kings Cross from platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express waited to take them to Hogwarts. One of the girls had long dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes, another had short dark auburn hair and blue almost purple eyes, while the third girl had extremely short black hair and ocean blue eyes. The girls were known as the marauders property: Mackenzie, Riana and Ashlyn.  
  
The girl with the auburn hair, Riana, had just taken her backpack off to show her two friends the tattoo she had gotten the previous day. The tattoo was located in the middle of her lower back.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Foxy" the girl with the dirty blonde hair, Mackenzie, said to Riana.  
  
"What? I got bored yesterday, so I went and had it done, Kenzie" Riana retorted pulling her backpack back on to cover up the tattoo.  
  
"Yeah but isn't that kind of like stating that you are now his property" Ashlyn replied. All three girls had on short black skirts and tight flashy tops.  
  
"No it isn't and you two aren't going to tell him about it" Riana commanded of them. The last thing she wanted was for Sirius to find out that she had gotten a tattoo, he was possessive enough already.  
  
"Alright I won't tell" Ashlyn replied.  
  
Both Riana and Ashlyn looked at Mackenzie waiting for her to promise as well "well, Ash-Foxy, here we are again" Mackenzie said sliding sunglasses onto her face.  
  
"Yes but this is our last year, which means our best year" Riana replied slyly waving at two boys who were gaping at the three girls open mouthed.  
  
"We are so going to rule the school this year!" Ashlyn added practically jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"That is so immature Ash, we are seventh years" Mackenzie retorted "act it."  
  
"Kenzie we are adolescents it is our duty to be immature" Riana replied.  
  
The two boys began to make their way over after noticing that the marauders were no where in sight. They couldn't refuse the chance to flirt with two of the marauders chicks.  
  
Riana had motioned them to come over she didn't care what the marauders said about her being marauder property, besides the marauders weren't around at the moment and what they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
"You don't have to flaunt it" Mackenzie hissed before walking away from the two girls. She wasn't in the mood to deal with two guys drooling all over her especially Daniel Boot of Ravenclaw and Amos Diggory or Hufflepuff.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing on platform nine and three quarters looking for the girls. Remus was the first to spot two of the four girls talking to two jocks. He poked Peter in the side and pointed in the direction of Riana and Ashlyn. The last thing Remus or Peter wanted was to listen to was Riana and Sirius argue the whole train ride about Riana being a tease and Sirius being possessive.  
  
"Let's look over there" Remus said pointing in the opposite direction that Riana and Ashlyn were in.  
  
"Moony, we just came from over there" Sirius replied exasperatedly.  
  
He began to swing around and look behind him. Peter stepped in front of him in an attempt to block his view. The only problem with this is that Peter is a whole head shorter than Sirius and Sirius saw right over him. Sirius eyes grew wide and glazed over in a glare as he pushed Peter out of the way and made his way over to Riana.  
  
~*~  
  
Amos looked up from Riana's chest, where his eyes had been locked for the past two minutes, to find three of the four marauders heading their way "er gotta go ladies" he said hurriedly as he grabbed Daniel and they practically ran from the two girls.  
  
"What happened?" Riana asked curiously. She looked at Ashlyn who had just gone as white as a ghost. Riana swung around and saw Sirius making a bee line for her not looking happy at all.  
  
"This isn't good" Ashlyn whispered worriedly into Riana's ear.  
  
Two seconds later Sirius was standing right in front of the two girls. He sent a glare at Ashlyn before turning all of his attention on Riana. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the others "explain yourself" he demanded letting go of her arm.  
  
"Excuse me" Riana replied sarcastically with a hint of anger in her voice as she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.  
  
She wasn't going to take his crap, just because they were intimate over the summer does not mean that the prat gets to control who she can and can't talk too.  
  
"I said explain what you were doing flirting with those two jocks" Sirius replied angrily.  
  
"I heard you the first time but frankly you are acting like a jealous prat. I won't put up with this kind of treatment from you or anyone" Riana hissed.  
  
"I am not jealous. Sirius Black doesn't get jealous of anyone. Not even you, Riana" Sirius spat.  
  
"Black you are so..so..damn irritating with your stupid rules and stupid hair and stupid attitude" Riana replied icily before swinging on the spot and walking towards the train.  
  
"Yeah well who needs you" Sirius shouted at her back. She just kept walking and ignored him which made him even angrier than what he was.  
  
Remus and Ashlyn gave each other knowing looks it was going to be a long train ride to Hogwarts. Ashlyn ran to catch up with Riana while Remus and Peter waited for Sirius to catch up with them. It was going to be a long ride indeed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do I look okay Iris?" Lily asked Selena who had told her to call her Iris. The two of them were walking down the compartments looking for Selena's friends. Lily was dressed in another dastardly dress while Selena was in a miniskirt and a tight top that showed half of her stomach.  
  
"Sure" Selena replied trying to sound sincere and reassuring at the same time, instead she sounded uncertain. She didn't want to tell Lily what she really thought of that dress, that hair and her make up if she even had any on.  
  
"I am so nervous" Lily admitted.  
  
"You look terrific" this time Selena sounded both sincere and reassuring.  
  
She had violet extensions in her hair and had offered to let Lily borrow some but Lily politely declined the offer. They opened the door to the next compartment.  
  
"Padfoot is an overbearing prat with an obsessive streak and controlling attitude" Lily wasn't sure which girl had said this. So far the three girls in the compartment hadn't even noticed Lily and Selena.  
  
"You should have seen Prongs yesterday" Ashlyn said to Riana trying to get her mind off of Sirius. She didn't quite feel like listening to Riana rant about Sirius the whole train ride.  
  
"Looking good, I presume" Riana replied raising an eyebrow in interest at Mackenzie.  
  
"Girls Prongs is so last season" Mackenzie retorted "he is history."  
  
"Yeah and history sometimes repeats itself" Riana replied honestly.  
  
"You would know all about that wouldn't you Foxy" Ashlyn added. Riana shot her a glare. Sirius and Riana had broken up some many times in the past two years that Ashlyn stopped counting after twenty.  
  
"Hey girls" all three of them looked up to find Selena and girl with dark red hair held in a ponytail standing behind Selena.  
  
"Hey Iris" Ashlyn said cheerfully glad that Riana had averted her glare to see who had addressed them.  
  
"Iris" Riana acknowledged.  
  
"Hey chica, what's up?" Mackenzie asked focusing her eyes on the shy girl behind her friend.  
  
"Oh this is Lily Evans" Selena said pointing to Lily "Lily these are my friends: Ashlyn, Riana and Mackenzie."  
  
"So Red, where are you from?" Mackenzie asked staring her up and down. She didn't like the way Lily dressed the dress was too long and didn't show off anything.  
  
"Ireland" Lily muttered.  
  
The compartment was silent as Riana, Mackenzie and Ashlyn took their time to look Lily over.  
  
"Er new extensions?" Ashlyn asked Selena. She was trying to break the silence.  
  
Selena was about to answer when the compartment door slid open allowing two girls to enter the compartment. They both had on dresses similar to Lily's and both of them were supporting ponytails on their heads the ghastly goody two shoes.  
  
"Hi ladies" the taller one said cheerfully walking into the compartment. Riana, Mackenzie and Ashlyn all rolled their eyes and groaned in unison upon the two twits arrival, this was the last thing they needed.  
  
"That is Babs and Ella they are from Hufflepuff" Selena whispered to Lily.  
  
"Oh my God, you will never believe what has happened to me. Go on take a guess" the taller one said but continued immediately "I was made a prefect this year. Isn't that the most, to say the least?"  
  
"The very least" Mackenzie retorted.  
  
"Wait a minute aren't people supposed to be made prefects in fifth year?" Ashlyn inquired.  
  
"Yes but you see Babsie here just received the knowledge of a fifth year. It really is major improvement now she is only two years behind" Riana answered smiling innocently at the two girls.  
  
Barbara (Babs) and Eleanor (Ella) sent her a death glare before turning their attention onto the new girl in the compartment "oh gosh you must think me to be the worst. Not introducing myself to you, where have my manners gone to?"  
  
"You aren't worth knowing" Ashlyn responded.  
  
"Anyway I am Barbara, just call me Babs and this is Eleanor or Ella for short" Barbara said ignoring Ashlyn's comment. She offered her hand out to Lily who shook it then proceeded to make room for Barbara and Eleanor to sit down beside her.  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"Well Lily I hope you are in Hufflepuff we will have so much fun and become life long friends" Eleanor added sitting on one side of Lily while Barbara attempted to sit on the other side but immediately stood up. She looked at Mackenzie who was trying to hide her wand behind her back. She felt the seat and it wasn't scolding hot anymore and once again went to sit down.  
  
Selena took the opportunity while Lily, Barbara and Eleanor were in deep conversation to look at her friends 'what do you think, one of us?' she mouthed to her three friends.  
  
Mackenzie shook her head no instantly, Riana followed suite after seeing Mackenzie and Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders before shaking her head no also. If Mackenzie didn't want her in the group neither did Riana or Ashlyn.  
  
"Lily, what did you do this summer?" Selena asked.  
  
"I met a boy at a cabin by the lake here in England" Lily replied.  
  
"You came all the way to England for some boy?" Ashlyn asked in confusion, she wasn't the brightest one in the group in fact she barely passed any of her classes.  
  
"He was special" Lily replied.  
  
"Special, no such thing" Riana interrupted, she was still angry about the whole Sirius thing on the platform. She was pondering how her supposed boyfriend could think that she would cheat on him with a jock even, it was insane.  
  
"Well he was really romantic" Lily replied "and he was really cute."  
  
"Aw sounds like love at first sight" Selena said after glaring at Riana.  
  
"Not really but he was the perfect gentleman. He took me on moonlit strolls around the lake, he pulled out my chair and he opened the door for me. We even watched the sunset numerous times" Lily said as she reminisced about James.  
  
"Sounds like a complete loser" Mackenzie mumbled to herself.  
  
"Okay, okay hold on. Are you telling me that this.this guy didn't touch you anywhere, not at all?" Riana asked in disbelief.  
  
Is there even that type of guy out there, he must be a nerd or geek? Lily shook her head no. Riana was at a lost for words but Mackenzie thought he sounded like an ass munch.  
  
~*~  
  
The girls had already changed and were sitting in the compartment waiting for Lily to return. Mackenzie had just left saying that she was going to look for the marauders. Lily didn't feel comfortable changing in the compartment like the rest of the girls did. Ashlyn, Riana and Selena used magic to shorten their skirts and tighten their tops. They left the top few buttons undone.  
  
"Need a cigarette, need a cigarette" Riana was repeating to herself. She had been craving one ever since the beginning of the train ride "need a cigarette, need a cigarette."  
  
"After the feast, Foxy" Selena said.  
  
"I know I know" Riana replied "but I can't help saying it."  
  
Lily walked back into the compartment expecting the girls to look decent for once and was surprised and slightly disappointed to see that they had altered their uniforms. She began to wonder if they were even allowed to do that to their uniforms but didn't want to ask them about it.  
  
"Lily I think he sounds wonderful" Selena said after seeing Lily walk back into the compartment as if they hadn't even stopped talking about the boy Lily met.  
  
"What's his name?" Ashlyn asked.  
  
"Potter, James Potter" Lily replied as Selena led her out of the compartment. Selena froze in her tracks while Riana and Ashlyn looked at each other in disbelief. There must be another James Potter in England, it's not like he is the only one with that name.  
  
"You know if you play your cards right, you just might see Mr. Perfect Gentleman again sometime sooner or later, sooner rather than later" Riana replied, her eyes dancing with mischief and a smirk across her face.  
  
"Yeah in a place you least expect him too" Ashlyn added slyly.  
  
Lily looked at Riana and Ashlyn in confusion and slightly puzzled. She then turned back to Selena "you really think so, Iris?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Selena said uncertainly. She looked back at Riana and Ashlyn.  
  
They were whispering too each other no doubt trying to come up with some form of plan to bring Lily and James back together and watch the display of fireworks that would follow when Mackenzie finds out, a soap opera at its best.  
  
"Hey chicas" Mackenzie said walking back up to the girls with three boys behind her. They were all dressed in uniforms and cloaks, not wearing their leather jackets.  
  
"Baby, share a carriage with me?" Remus asked Selena coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Red this is Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot" Mackenzie said pointing out the three boys by their names.  
  
"Hey Lily you can share a carriage with me, Moony and Wormtail" Selena said pulling free of Remus. She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her onto the first carriage. Riana, Mackenzie, Ashlyn and Sirius took the other carriage. Sirius and Riana sent each other a glare as they got into the carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it I will post more later and I hope you are enjoying it thus far. I would now like to thank all the wonderful reviewers. Thank You!!!  
  
Thank you Varia, its just me, interested reader, sugarmama and Tyyon.  
  
Interested reader- whether we like it or not Peter was a marauder. True I don't like him but the story won't be the same without him. I know what you are saying and personally I don't see how James, Sirius and Remus befriended him in the series, one of the mysteries in life. 


	4. Chapter Three

Is Love Worth It  
  
By: Destiney Weasley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, in this fic that includes the marauders (MWPP) and Lily.  
  
Summary: James and Lily meet up during the summer of their seventh year at a cabin by the lake. It isn't love at first sight but they manage to fall in love. How will James friends react when they discover what kind of girl Lily Evans really is? Can true love conquer all? Read and Review!  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
It was the morning after the start-of-term feast. Lily had been placed into Gryffindor where she is rooming with Selena and the other marauders girls. The castle was huge compared to the one in Ireland and the food was divine. She couldn't wait to start classes and she had caught the eye of a cute Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory.  
  
Lily came out of the restroom thanking God that she was completely clothed. She was shocked to find boys in a girls dormitory. She knew this was probably frowned upon but yet she couldn't get over the shock of boys being in a girls dorm, it was horrendous.  
  
"Hey Red I am supposed to take you to MG" Selena said, her hair had indigo extensions in it this morning. Lily got the feeling that she always wore different colored extensions.  
  
"Who is MG?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor McGonagall" Selena replied.  
  
"You know the old hag with the permanent burr up her ass" Sirius added.  
  
Lily looked at him in shock he was talking about a professor showing no respect at all. Lily didn't know how much more of this behavior she could tolerate.  
  
"Okay, um why does she want to see me?" Lily asked casting disapproving glances at Sirius.  
  
"Probably to give you the 4-1-1 on the castle" Ashlyn replied.  
  
"The 4-1-1?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Yeah, the rules and that sort of pish posh" Peter replied.  
  
"Er okay" Lily said meekly.  
  
Remus gave Selena a kiss, one which Lily didn't approve of, before Selena grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the dormitory.  
  
**  
  
Riana had been in her bed threw the whole conversation. She didn't feel like talking to Sirius at the moment. She was still angry that he didn't have enough faith in her to trust her with other guys.  
  
Her curtains were yanked back revealing the face of her former boyfriend "are you still not talking to me?" he asked.  
  
Riana didn't reply.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, this is useless. I am out of here. Come on Moony, Wormtail" Sirius said angrily turning and storming out of the room, Remus and Peter following closely behind.  
  
**  
  
Mackenzie saw the way Ashlyn was staring at Lily in the dormitory and the way that Riana and Ashlyn were sending glances back and forth to each other. They obviously knew something she didn't.  
  
"Okay what is the 4-1-1 on Red?"  
  
"What makes you think we know?" Riana asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh please, you and Ashlyn are the gossip queens of Hogwarts" Mackenzie replied "you two know everything."  
  
"Well there is something we found out about little miss sunshine" Ashlyn replied.  
  
"Spill already, a girl can only handle so much suspense" Mackenzie retorted.  
  
"Well it appears that Daisy was talking about Prongs on the Hogwarts express" Riana replied with a smirk.  
  
Mackenzie stopped dead in her tracks. Little miss sunshine was talking about her ex, the infamous James Potter. No not possible. There had to be some kind of mistake. James has never taken his time to get to know any girl besides Mackenzie and the other marauders girls.  
  
"No Fucking way in hell" Mackenzie replied.  
  
"Yes way" Ashlyn remarked.  
  
"For real" Mackenzie asked in disbelief.  
  
"For real, for real" Riana replied.  
  
"What the bloody hell is Prongs doing wooing a holier than thou, self righteous, stuck up prick?" Mackenzie asked outraged.  
  
"Can you believe that Prongs was a perfect gentleman this summer, we are going to have to tease him something awful" Riana replied.  
  
"He is so busted" Ashlyn added.  
  
"Just wait till the little bitch meets up with Prongs again. Knowing him he won't risk his reputation for her. There are going to be some major fireworks when he returns" Mackenzie said a grin forming across her face.  
  
Riana and Ashlyn began laughing. Mackenzie couldn't wait to see the little goody two shoes find out what her prince charming is really like, her world is going to come crashing down on her.  
  
~*~  
  
The three marauders were on their way to transfiguration "so Padfoot, heard an interesting rumor about Foxy?" Remus said knowing that Sirius would want to know what he found out.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Foxy got a tattoo" Peter replied.  
  
"Is that all?" Sirius asked not following where the conversation was heading.  
  
"No it is that of a big black dog" Remus replied.  
  
"Shit, are you serious?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I wouldn't lie about this" Remus replied seriously.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Probably because you were acting like a pompous overbearing, control freak, who doesn't trust her with any guy except for one of us marauders" Remus replied.  
  
"Why do we have to have transfiguration first?" Peter whined.  
  
"Worried you are going to get detention your first day back"  
  
"No way, I am not taking MG'S crap this year" Remus and Sirius stopped and hid behind the door as Professor McGonagall came out of the room on the right.  
  
"This year the old battle axe will wish she had never seen me" Peter continued not knowing that McGonagall was standing behind him.  
  
"Mister Pettigrew, what are you doing roaming the halls?" she asked.  
  
"Heading to class Professor" Peter replied meekly.  
  
"Transfiguration, right" she inquired staring intently at him.  
  
"I was just walking to transfiguration" he replied.  
  
"You were dawdling weren't you" she accused.  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
"Pettigrew, that is no way to start a new school year, now off to class, before I deduct points from Gryffindor, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Professor, I mean no Professor, I mean I am going on my way to transfiguration Professor" Peter replied stuttering.  
  
McGonagall walked away muttering about a flagrant disregard for school rules and hopeless cases. Remus and Sirius came out from their hiding spot laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Glad you set her straight Wormtail" Sirius said after he controlled his laughter.  
  
"You really showed her didn't you" Remus added "yes professor, no professor."  
  
"Stuff it guys" Peter mumbled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay I am truly lazy. I was going to continue with James and Lily reuniting but blah I don't feel like it right now, but I thought I should post what I have written so far. Sorry there wasn't much Lily and James in this one, alright next to none. Next post will be full of Lily and James goodness. I am not even sure I should post this, I have been taking cough medicine all day and my mind isn't up to its normal snuff, well oh well.  
  
I am also to lazy to thank each individual reviewer but I would like to thank all of the reviewers as a whole THANKS SO MUCH GUYS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.  
  
ONE MORE THING, REVIEW!! 


End file.
